The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting a brake power booster to a splash-board of a motor vehicle, which brake power booster is actuatable by means of an operating rod and is provided in a booster housing with at least an evacuatable first and a ventilatable second working chamber, the splash-board separating the motor vehicle's passenger compartment from a mounting compartment of the brake power booster, preferably the engine compartment.
For years it has been the state of the art to mount brake power boosters to the splash-board of motor vehicles by means of mounting elements extending through the splash-board and being provided with a thread so that nuts can be screwed on.
Another mounting arrangement is known from the German printed and published patent application DE-OS No. 36 29 181. With the mounting arrangement described therein, the brake power booster housing is provided with at least two shaped nuts which are put through corresponding passages formed in the splash-board of a motor vehicle, the brake power booster then being brought by means of a rotary motion and/or a linear displacement in a secure position in which it is detachably locked. Herein, elastic means, preferably in the form of a spring washer mounted to the nuts, are provided between the brake power booster and the fire wall, said spring washer elastically pre-loading the brake power booster in opposition to the fire wall or a mounting clamp attached thereto.
In order to be able to lock the brake power booster in its secure position in a detachable manner, the spring washer is provided with a finger jutting out, on said finger's end a lip or nose being formed which latter snaps in a notch provided in the fire wall.
With the known mounting arrangements, however, the effect of sonorous vibrations caused, on the one hand, by the engine and being generated, on the other hand, during the aeration of the brake power booster is considered disadvantageous, said sonorous vibrations entering the passenger compartment through the opening provided in the splash-board for the mounting of the brake power booster and there being regarded as disturbing noises by the passengers of the motor vehicle.
Another disadvantage may also consist in that splashing water may penetrate into the passenger compartment through the intermediary of the above-mentioned mounting opening.